Alec Wood
'Alec "Hud" Wood '''is one of the 35 racers in Highway 35. He is Vert Wheeler's friend. He drives Switchback, a 1980s looking truck. He is part of the Wave Rippers team and he is the number 2. He was a skater until Vert's Birthday. Wood showed up at Tezla's Cube before the 2nd leg begun. History Ring of Fire Alec could be seen at the beginning of the episode skating along with Vert. He fell off his skateboard, Vert convinces Alec to try surfing instead of staking. Vert later leaves the skate park. The Greatest Challenge Alec reappears in the second episode. Before the second leg began, Vert introduced him to Lani Tam and claims he's the best. He was given the car Switchback. He was one of the twenty-one drivers in the second leg and was surprised to see the portal. Alec gets pushed by Mark Wylde's Corvette Stingray. Mark later collided with Alec and Vert while driving in between them. Lani reminds Vert that the Road Beasts took a short cut, Alec states that they could be lost. Mark, Lani, and Vert take the short cut but Alec stays on the track. Alec passes Zed-36 and gets confused. Alec ends up between Taro Kitano and Brian Kadeem, tells them to give the "new guy" in first place. Taro and Brian later spin him out near the end of the short cut. Alec finishes the race in second place. Desert Heat Alec is one of the thirty-three drivers competing in the third leg. After entering the leg, Vert demands the Wave Rippers to use their car's jump jets, Alec used them but later gets bumped by Finn Serpa's Backdraft. He reappears racing along with Mark, Vert, Dan Dresden, Rekkas, Chuvo, and Lani. While Brain and Zed-36, were after the "fake" wheel of power, they make Alec and the other drivers stop. Alec and Mark thought it was the wheel and went for it, Vert already knew it wasn't the wheel to he tells Alec and Mark to return. Appearances Films World Race * [[Ring of Fire|''Ring of Fire]] * ''The Greatest Challenge'' * ''Desert Heat'' * ''Wheel of Power'' Acceleracers * [http://acceleracers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Race The Ultimate Race] (mentioned only) Comics * 2/35 = The Drop * 4/35 = Lava Run * 26/35 = Fly Like a Hawk Biographies * "Alec has surfed & skated up and down the California coast with his best friend & greatest rival, Vert." - ''World Race Interactive Garage * "''Tough, bold and loyal, Alec Hud is both a gymnast and expert flat-boarder. He has surfed and skated up and down the California coast, often in competition with his best friend (and greatest rival) Vert Wheeler. Now he drives at Vert's side as a member of the Wave Rippers, pulling incredible stunts in his racecar, Switchback. - ''Comic Episode 2/35 = The Drop Gallery IMG 8197.JPG|Wheel of Power'' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Stubs Category:Highway 35 Category:Wave Rippers Category:Drivers Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Ring of Fire Category:The Greatest Challenge Category:Desert Heat Category:Wheel of Power Category:Males